Fukai Mori En lo profundo del bosque
by yay0ii
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON. INCEST. Una batalla con Kagura. Inuyasha suelta su espada. Sus instintos lo hacen actuar como... ¿Perro en celo? Y un Sesshômaru que no sabe qué siente exactamente por su medio hermano. Mejor entren a ver la historia.


– ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esta escena, amo Sesshômaru? – comenta su fiel sirviente, siendo totalmente ignorado por el gran demonio Sesshômaru. Él y sus acompañantes, Rin y el ya mencionado Jalen se encontraban observando detrás de unos arbustos a Kagura, la manipuladora de los vientos, combatiendo contra Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango. El anfibio-youkai continuó hablando. – Por lo visto, el idiota de Inuyasha no podrá contener su poder de demonio por mucho tiempo, seguro que soltará a Tetsusaiga (véase la espada que utiliza Inuyasha) y…– Al ver que su querido amo seguía concentrado en ver aquella escena, decidió preguntar si algo le sucedía, mas este no respondió y, yendo en dirección contrario al campo de batalla, dijo: – Vamos. –

El grupo se dirigió a una zona próxima al monte de las ánimas (el monte sagrado), al cual Inuyasha no podría acercarse. Sería peligroso para la pequeña Rin estar en algún lugar de fácil alcance para su medio hermano; la mataría sin pensárselo dos veces. – "_Aunque no parezca, Sesshômaru aprecia mucho a esa niña._" – pensaba Jaken con algo de envidia. De pronto el peliblanco se detuvo.

– Jaken, acerca a Rin al monte lo que más puedas. – Cuando hubo dicho eso, se volvió sobre sus talones, y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el medio demonio.

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow -**

Ya no lo soportaba más. Su sentido de la razón lo abandonaba momento a momento. Teme por sus amigos, a quienes no recordará si suelta su espada; tiene miedo de sí mismo. Si la deja caer, sus más puros instintos quedarán al descubierto. No debe soltarla, no debe, no…

– ¡Inuyasha! – grita su preciada amiga Kagome. Ella lo salvó muchas veces de aquel estado, pero hoy no, no podrá. Se estuvo reteniendo demasiado, su cuerpo desea contradecir a su mente y ser libres; realizar lo que su razón niega y su corazón afirma. Escucha los ya lejanos gritos de los tres amigos que lo acompañan en esta lucha contra la encarnación de Naraku. Por un instante, deja de oírlos; de un momento a otro, su mente deja de controlar a su ser. Ya no piensa, sólo puede sentir. Únicamente puede ver como su corazón maneja al cuerpo a su antojo y ganas. Lo primero que observa al terminar ese trance de transformación es a esos tres humanos, tirados en el suelo. Están vivos, pero débiles. – Podría matarlos. – Al escuchar eso, los tres cuerpos comienzan a moverse, atentos a los movimientos del, ahora, youkai. Pero en esta ocasión no tiene sed de sangre. Esta vez desea hacer lo que todo su ser anheló por mucho tiempo, que por alguna extraña razón -quizás orgullo-, no lo hacía. Echa un vistazo a las tres personas que en el suelo se encontraban. Una de ellas, sin que él supiese el porqué, decide dirigirle la palabra.

– Inuyasha. – Supone que le está hablando a él. – Kagura se ha ido, ya te puedes calmar. – dijo la joven del fuerte poder espiritual. Pudo escuchar claramente cómo su conciencia le gritaba, asustada: – "_¡No los lastimes!_" – Así que decide irse de ahí antes de que sus ansias de matar regresasen.

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow -**

Sesshômaru se acercaba a la zona donde se libró ese gran combate, pero la esencia de Kagura ya había desaparecido. – "De seguro ese idiota ha soltado su espada." – Se detiene en la mitad del bosque al sentir una poderosa presencia acercándose a donde él se hallaba. – Conozco este hedor… – Justo en el instante en que lo reconoció, el mismo Inuyasha entró en escena. – Así que eras tú. – comentó, mientras colocaba su mando sobre la espada, sólo por si se presentaba la oportunidad de luchar.

– No vine… No vine a… pelear. – pronunció con dificultad el demonio, entre pequeños jadeos, provocados por la forma en el que se encontraba.

– Así que eres capaz de hablar en este estado. – Comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Soltó la espada, pero bajo sus mangas, sus garras estaban más que listas para atacar si fuese necesario. Inuyasha lo imitó, pero mientras se aproximaban, Sesshômaru notó que su hermano no tenía intenciones de atacarlo; no le había mentido al decirle aquello. Algo andaba mal, en una situación así, Inuyasha podría matarlo si se lo propusiera. Sin embargo, decidió: "_sólo por esta vez confiaré en él_", como se había propuesto mentalmente.

Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, el menor esperó al momento indicado y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. El otro, por reacción, comenzó a forcejear, pero justo cuando resolvió dar uso a sus venenosas garras, sintió algo extraño en demasía. – ¿Tú… no me… atacas? – Se animó a cuestionar; sólo fue respondido con un suave y firme "no". Además, estando tan cerca de su pequeño hermano, hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: se percató de la creciente calentura de Inuyasha, que rozaba la propia hombría de Sesshômaru y se restregaba contra su cuerpo ligeramente. – "_Tranquilízate, deben de ser los instintos, tiene que ser eso, debe estar en celo… ¡Rayos! ¡Qué de idioteces piensas!_" – Estaba tan perdido en la sensación de ese abrazo, que no fue conciente del veloz movimiento de su hermano, en el que agarró con una mano su rostro y lo besó. Pero en seguida, el sorprendido fue Inuyasha, al sentir a su 'onii-san' pidiendo permiso para entrar a su cavidad bucal; cosa que obviamente aceptó gustoso.

Aquel tierno abrazo se convirtió pronto en un salvaje beso en el que los dos trataban de dominar. Aún así, la pequeña guerra no dudaría por siempre; los pulmones de ambos demandaban aire. De esta forma, se separaron; estando aún abrazados. Sesshômaru habló: – Ah… Eh… ¿Porquérayoshicisteeso? – Soltó, casi sin respirar entre palabras. El menor no contestó, lo único que hizo, fue acercarse por segunda vez su rostro al de él. El mayor, cerró los ojos, esperando ese segundo beso, que no ocurrió. Inuyasha optó por dirigirse a su oreja y morder el lóbulo de manera suave, haciendo que su hermano acelerara su respiración inconcientemente. – Inuyasha… ¿Qué… qué haces? – Preguntó, asustado. Por un momento creyó que se había excitado, mas esta posibilidad la descartó al instante. Jamás se excitaría, si Inuyasha era quien lo provocaba; según el taiyoukai, él era la vergüenza de la familia. Este era un acontecimiento muy bizarro: Inuyasha, con todo el odio que profanaba hacia su persona, lo estaba… No, necesitaba una explicación.

En contra de sus más profundos deseos, lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó de él. Trató de sonar lo más frío posible. – ¿Qué demonios haces? – Y por respuesta, lo que recibió fue una tremendamente extraña, y repentina confesión.

– Sesshômaru… – Ese tono en que le habló no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Una tenue descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

– ¿S-sí…? – Inuyasha seguía jadeando. Desde que lo encontró, no paraba de hacerlo. Y la expresión que puso antes de hablar le decía que nada bueno sería lo que escuchara después.

– Es… Estoy excitado… –

– … –

Shock.

– … –

Sin esperar una contestación, el caliente Inuyasha intentó besarlo nuevamente, sin notar que Sesshômaru se había quedado en un gracioso estado de sorpresa, y lo sostenía sólidamente por los hombros. Aprovechando las circunstancias, se soltó del agarre y volvió a juntar los labios de ambos. Este segundo beso fue tierno y suave. Sesshômaru reaccionó al fin y, luego de separarse, se miraron a los ojos.

– Te amo. – Dijo, endureciendo el rostro. El menor se quedó en silencio, y de pronto, la sangre corrió a sus mejillas, sonrojándolo. Aún así, respondió, logrando que esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo hubiera tenido ocultos pudiesen salir a flote.

– Yo también. –

Fue Sesshômaru quien decidió acercarse de nueva cuenta a Inuyasha y recostarlo entre besos, contra un árbol que se encontraba en aquel bosque que en unos momentos sería testigo del amor que se tenían.

Una de sus manos fue adentrándose en las ropas de Inuyasha, mientras este no hacía más que suspirar el nombre de su amante. Pronto, los dos se hicieron partícipes del acto de amor prohibido en el que se habían involucrado. Al cabo de un instante, ambos estuvieron desnudos; y sus ropas, olvidadas a pocos metros de aquel lugar. Los labios del mayor comenzaron a acariciar el, ahora, desnudo torso de Inuyasha. Comenzó succionando, lamiendo y besando la piel del sensible cuello; continuó bajando, llegó a un pezón, el cual mordió suavemente; provocando que el menor emitiese un sonido que Sesshômaru identificó como un grito ahogado. Lo chupó hasta el cansancio, y cuando se aburrió, pasó al otro a hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco descendió por el abdomen del hanyou, y al alcanzar su cintura. Empezó a repartir lamidas por aquella zona tan sensible al tacto.

– Sessh, apresúrate, no puedo… ¡ah!... esperar más… – El aludido echó un vistazo al miembro de quien tenía abajo. Efectivamente, estaba muy excitado. Aún así, eso no lo apuraría. No tenían razón para concluir con tan placentera actividad tan apresuradamente, ¿o sí?

– No te apresures, tomémonos nuestro tiempo, onii-chan. – Susurró al oído de Inuyasha, haciendo que un excitante temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Volvieron a besarse, sus lenguas uniéndose en aquella sensual danza. Sesshômaru se dirigió de nueva cuenta al vientre de Inuyasha. Una vez allí, lamió una vez de arriba-abajo la hombría de su hermanito. Este sólo gimoteaba y suspiraba al tiempo que arañaba la espalda del youkai.

Pasó su lengua por la cara interna de los muslos del más joven y sin meditarlo mucho, introdujo el miembro en su cavidad bucal; Inuyasha evitaba emitir esos rugidos provocados por los espasmos de placer que tenía en aquel instante. Inconcientemente inició un movimiento de caderas, de atrás hacia delante, intentando que su virilidad entrara más profundo en la boca del otro. Sesshômaru comprendió al segundo los deseos de su pequeño hermano, así que copió los movimientos 'entra-sale', simulando una penetración. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax, Inuyasha tomó a su hermano, y lo colocó debajo de él diciendo: – No te saldrás con la tuya, Sesshômaru nii-san. – El mayor notó que la esencia de youkai, que hace instantes estaba desaparecida, afloraba de nuevo en Inuyasha. Esto no era bueno, no era para nada bueno.

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow -**

– ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha? Está comenzando a anochecer. – Comenta preocupada la reencarnación de Kikyô.

– No se preocupe Kagome-sama, seguro volverá pronto. Lo más probable es que se haya alejado de esta zona, hasta que se calme, y así evitar herirnos. – Miroku sentía una extraña presencia, débil pero presente, junto a la de Inuyasha, la cual, también apenas podía percibir.

– ¡Argh! ¡Ese maldito de Inuyasha! ¡Seguro se ha vuelto a ir con Kikyô! – Mientras hablaba, mejor dicho, gritaba, el pequeño demonio Shippô alzaba uno de sus puños en el aire. – Cuando vuelva le golpearé y…- En ese momento, el monje Miroku cambió su expresión a una más asustada.

– Esa presencia… – Murmuraba una y otra vez. Todos se voltearon para atender al monje budista, el cual solo dijo: – Kagome-sama, necesito hablar con usted. –

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow –**

Inuyasha se encontraba, mientras, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Sesshômaru; al tiempo que se besaban desesperada, salvajemente; tapando gemidos y gruñidos dentro del mismo beso. El menor reproducía los movimientos antes realizados por su hermano: comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo debajo suyo con besos, lamidas y por qué no, algunas mordidas. Alcanzando una vez más sus labios le propuso… más bien, rogó.

– Sesshômaru, quiero estar dentro tuyo… – Jadeos de parte de Inuyasha. Un lapso de silencio se hizo presente.

– ¿¡Qué rayos dices?! – Eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Siempre creyó que si alguna vez tenía este tipo de relación con su hermano, el sería el dominante, y no al revés. Aunque, por una vez no estaría mal ceder.

– Déjame, por favor… – Al tiempo que hablaba, rozaba su miembro con el de Sesshômaru, volviéndolo algo… sumiso, digamos.

– Está bien, está bien. Pero deja de torturarme. – Bufó molesto al notar que el menor hizo caso de su petición, a pesar de que fueron sus propias palabras. – Inuyasha… – El pequeño se estremeció, su hermano jamás lo había llamado por su nombre; pero al escuchar lo siguiente, sonrió ampliamente. – Te amo. –

– Yo también. –

– Date la vuelta. –

– ¿Qué? –

– Que te voltees, y no te vuelvas hasta que te avise. –

Al verlo obedecerlo, el ojidorado acercó un dedo a su entrada, habiéndolo ensalivado completamente, y lo introdujo de golpe, gritando por el dolor. – ¡Sesshômaru! – Inuyasha quiso ver qué sucedía pero el otro se lo impidió, y siguió con su labor de ensanchar aquella pequeña cavidad. Para calmar un poco esa molestia, masajeaba suavemente un poco uno de sus pezones, dejando escapar suaves gemidos. Cuando estuvo a punto de insertar un tercer dedo, el menor no aguantó más y se giró, encontrándose con la imagen más erótica que hubiese visto en su vida: Sesshômaru se hallaba con dos de sus dedos colados en su trasero, los cuales traviesamente no dejaban de moverse en círculos allí dentro; su cuerpo completamente bañado en sudor, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de sorpresa y molestia por la falta de obediencia de su hermano. Inuyasha no soportó sólo quedarse ahí mirando, y se acercó a su hermano, reemplazando esos dedos por los suyos propios. Siguió introduciéndolos y quitándolos en tanto lo besaba. En el momento que sus tres dedos entraban de forma cómoda, detuvo todo movimiento para contemplar el rostro excitado del demonio, quien bufó fastidiado.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó impaciente, mas su expresión cambió a una tierna sonrisa al ver el por qué de la pausa de su hermanito. – No te preocupes. – dijo. – Puedes entrar. – Dicho y hecho, el menor de los dos introdujo gradualmente su pene hasta la mitad, para finalizar de una estocada que consiguió ingresar su hombría hasta lo más profundo de Sesshômaru. Este sólo aulló al sentir ese golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow –**

– ¿Estarán luchando? – Preguntó preocupado Miroku. – Hace bastante que siendo sus esencias juntas, pero… No logro descifrar el por qué de esa cercanía entre ambos… – Razonó, ocultando la única sospecha que tenía sobre ese asunto.

– Lo más seguro es que estén combatiendo, ya que Inuyasha está siendo manipulado por su sangre de demonio aún. ¡Vayamos a ayudarle! – Propone al ponerse en pie, mas Miroku la rechaza, objetando que Inuyasha lo reñiría si permitía que ella fuese con esas heridas aún sin cicatrizar. La joven sacerdotisa accedió, proponiendo esperar un rato más. Luego, sin importar qué, irían a ayudar a su amigo.

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow –**

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos noción tenían del mundo. Inuyasha había tomado el miembro de Sesshômaru, el cual masajeaba frenéticamente, al ritmo de sus cuerpos. Cambiaron de posición. Hace unos segundos, el mayor se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, teniendo arriba al menor. Ahora, se encontraban en una especie de 'pose perrito': Inuyasha detrás de Sesshômaru, embistiéndole de igual forma que lo había hecho hasta ese momento. No pasó mucho hasta que el mayor se corriera, presionando fuertemente la virilidad del joven Inuyasha con sus paredes internas, provocando que este acabara también. Cayeron al tiempo que se besaban una última vez, rendidos por el excesivo ejercicio que acababan de realizar.

– Te amo, te amo. – repetía una y otra vez Inuyasha, abrazando con infinito amor a su medio hermano. Éste sólo sonreía mientras acariciaba el pelo del tierno medio demonio.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, pero de pronto, Sesshômaru se levantó, quedando sentado en el paso que momentos atrás hubiese presenciado aquella muestra de amor. – Inuyasha, debemos vestirnos. –

– ¿Por qué? –

– ¿Acaso no hueles? – El hanyou alzó su nariz y olfateó el aire, para caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al distinguir el olor de Kagome y compañía, su semblante entristeció instantáneamente: aquí vendría la despedida; y no por que él lo quisiera así. No se le antojaba separarse de él, pero no tenía alternativa. Sesshômaru definitivamente no querría unirse a su equipo. Odiaba a los humanos; exceptuando, por supuesto, a aquella niña de nombre Rin. ¡Esperen! Quedaba otra opción. Pero no pretendía que su hermano mayor accediera a esta última así como así. La voz de su acompañante interrumpió sus pensamientos. – …pémonos. – dijo él.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó. – No estaba escuchando. –

– Que nos escapemos. – Su rostro no mostraba indicio de alguna broma, ni nada parecido. Por unos minutos, el silencio reinó en ese ambiente. Para luego escucharse un estruendoso…

– ¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?! – Se habían leído la mente.

– De esa forma, podríamos derrotar a Naraku, uniendo nuestras fuerzas. Y estaríamos juntos, solos tú y yo. – Inuyasha sólo asentía, con un suave rosado en sus mejillas. Hasta que la pregunta inevitable surgió: "_¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos?_".

– Necesito verlos una última vez. –

– Concuerdo contigo. Debería ver a los míos aunque sea una vez más. Cambiémonos, y esperemos. –

**- owowowowowowowowowowowow –**

Poco después, Sesshômaru veía de lejos a una Kagome que se caía de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Observó como su hanyou se agachaba y le dirigía unas palabras, que parecían ser consoladoras, y luego la abrazaba, a lo que ella sonrió tristemente. A continuación, se pararon, y junto a lo que fue su equipo, Inuyasha se acercaba a su ahora, _koibito_. Kagome se acercó a Sesshômaru y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, soltó: – Cuida de Inuyasha. –

– No te preocupes, lo haré. –

La sacerdotisa mostró una sonrisa sincera y agregó: – Gracias por todo, Inuyasha. Yo… debo irme a casa. –

Miroku acotó: – Vamos, Kagome-sama, debemos ir a buscar sus cosas. –

El grupo comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, y luego de haber caminado varios metros, se voltearon a dirigirles una última sonrisa a la pareja. Aunque doliera la separación, estaban felices, ya que su amigo también lo estaba. Inuyasha agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, mientras que las primeras lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Al acercarse Sesshômaru, trató velozmente de secar aquellas poco obedientes gotitas que insistían en escaparse de sus ojos; mas el mayor lo notó y lo abrazó. Al sentir esos brazos envolviéndolo, Inuyasha se calmó un poco, pero permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. – Estarán bien. – dijo el taiyoukai.

– Lo sé. – Se mantuvieron abrazados, en mudez, hasta que Inuyasha habló. – Debemos buscar a Rin y a Jaken. –

– Tienes razón. –

Así, las dos siluetas desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosque.

_**FIN**_


End file.
